The Red Brawler
by potentialauthor18
Summary: Red is tired of hiding behind his pokemon. He wants to impress Zelda and his friend Link is gonna help him! Will Red prove he is a worthy brawler? Or will he prove that he needs his pokemon? Where will this lead? Will this even be allowed,are some things just...Tabuu? RedXZelda.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I got bored of writing my Inheritance story so I decided to start on this one. This is a story about Red. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Decision

Red sat on his platform watching his Squirtle battling with Yoshi. The little green dinosaur may have looked and sounded like an idiot but it sure knew its stuff. It hurled an egg at Squirtle which was dodged when Red told Squirtle to use surf. The wave powered towards Yoshi who jumped into the air, on level with Squirtle, and swallowed the blue water turtle whole. Squirtle was then, ahem, ejected out the back. The egg fell down into the abyss and Red quickly switched Pokémon until Charazard burst from the egg. The lizard Pokémon flew upwards and then dive-bombed Yoshi, knocking the screaming dinosaur off the edge. An explosion accompanied by a satisfying explosion signaled that Yoshi had not recovered.

Red sat in his room after the battle, thinking. _People were congratulating me after the battle, but what did I really do? _He looked down at his poke balls. _It's not as if they would just sit there and get their butts kicked if I didn't tell them what moves to use. _While he was contemplating his actual worth his roommate, Link, walked in. "Hey man, good job in that brawl!" he said, jumping onto his own bed.

Red grunted but otherwise didn't answer. Link blinked a couple of times. _Red is usually a pretty quiet guy, but a grunt? That's not even a word!_ Link sat up and put his hands on his knees. "If you're in a bad mood then I got something that might cheer you up." Link looked around to make sure there was nobody else around. "Zelda was watching your fight and it looked to me that she was pretty impressed." Red raised an eyebrow.

"Zelda? Yeah she's pretty and nice and stuff but isn't she your crush or something?" he inquired.

Link laughed. "Just because I rescued her a dozen times doesn't mean we're going out. Besides, I got a girlfriend back home."

Red laughed as well. "That's nice and all but I don't think I'm good enough for her, even if she really does like." Red pulled his hat down over his eyes. "I just wish that I could battle like you guys instead of watching from the sidelines."

Link adopted a thoughtful expression. "I could talk you up and say that you're only an oral brawler." Link chuckled to himself until a poke ball smacked him in the face. He fell over then sat back up, his hands covering a large bruise on his forehead. "Ow! That hurt you freaking jerk!"

"Go to sleep Link." Red chuckled.

When Red was sure that Link was asleep he got out of bed and headed to the gym. He then found a white punching bag and started to hit the bag in the face. He wasn't doing much damage. When he stopped for a short break he noticed that the bag seemed to be laughing at him. He growled, ran towards the chuckling sack, and hit it as hard as he could. The bag leaned almost all the way to the floor. "That's for having a sense of humor you piece of-WHAM! The punching bag had swung back towards the gloating trainer and smacked him hard in the face. The blow sent Red flying a good five feet and he lay on his back and didn't get up. He dusted himself off and left the gym without another word, trying to retain some dignity while the punching bag was doubled over with laughter. _I hate being weak_. He thought to himself.

Red was used to being woken up by his voltorb alarm clock. This clock was useful because it blew up if you didn't wake up and turn it off. He was then unprepared when he was wrapped up in his sheets and unceremoniously slung over somebodies back. The person carried him for a good while until finally the person stopped. _Finally_ Red thought. The person then threw him onto the ground. _Ow._ Red unfurled himself from his sheets and found himself face to face with Link. "What the hell man! I was sleeping!" he ranted. Link crossed his arms and smirked.

"You're mad, that's understandable. But I thought that this is what you wanted?" Red looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember wanting to be kidnapped from my bed early in the morning." Link laughed again.

"Well, if you want to become a real brawler then you better get used to it. We wake up early to train and you need more training than anybody. That's why I woke you up at four."

"F-four? I got almost no sleep at all then you jackass!" Red yelled.

Link looked at a stop watch he had. "If I were you I would get ready to run." He cautioned.

Red was nonplussed. "Why would I need to run?"

Link looked down. "Well if you want to survive for more than a few seconds is a good reason."

Red looked down and yelped. He was on Donkey Kong's level. This was a vertical moving level that had all sorts of tricks in it. You had to climb ladders and jump to platforms if you didn't want to be left behind. If you fell behind then it would be the same as if you fell off the stage. He quickly ran to the nearest ladder and began to climb. Link yelled encouragement from the side lines. "Keep going!" "Make sure you watch out for the spikes!" "Oh, that look like it hurt." When Red had gone through the full course three times Link stopped it. Red was breathing very hard and was covered in sweat. He had also been knocked out of the stage multiple times; six times at Link's last count. "That was pretty bad, but not bad for your first try." Link said clapping Red on the shoulder.

Red swatted his hand away. "Leave me alone you blonde fairy." He hissed. Link threw up his hands in mock shock.

"That's how you repay a friend who is doing his best to make your dreams come true? With hostile looks and ungrateful words?" He grabbed Red's arm, against his wishes, and quickly dragged him along.

"You're welcome, but that was just the beginning. We still have basic combat ahead of us." Red groaned as Link led on, humming the whole way.

Link had taken Red to his home stage, the castle, and was handing Red items. "Since you have no powers at all we are going to have to make do with items." He threw Red an energy sword, a super scope, sticky bombs, and a spring. "The sword will be your basic attacks, make moves for it as you see fit." "This super scope will be your ranged attack, it has rapid fire and the more damaging charge shot." "The sticky bombs stick to anything including you, so be careful." This spring will let you jump high and you can through it at your enemies."

Link then trained with Red all day until Red became quite proficient with his items. His items were specially made that way the bombs would respawn; the sword would spin back to him when thrown; the super scope had a recharge time after he shot so many times; and the spring could be used in midair, that way he could recover from falls. Red then decided to ask Link a key question. "What will my final smash be?"

Link smiled. "That is a very good question!"

"By good question do you mean you don't have an ultimate smash for me?" Red asked.

Link nodded. "Uh huh, each brawler needs to make his or her own smash. Your final smash will be of your own creation, not mine." Red shook his head. "But what will I be able to do? None of the items are worth a final smash!"

Link thought for a second then brightened. "Why don't you mix two or three of them? That might make it quite the formidable smash." Link left that way Red could think up his final smash on his own. After a while he smiled. _Oh they're not going to like this!_

Red's next battle was going to be against Falco. The battle was going to be on one of Falco's home stages, the big ship. Falco jumped out of his plane as it flew by the larger vessel and prepared for battle. He saw the trainer's platform pull up alongside the ship and expected Red to send out one of his Pokémon. He was very surprised when Red jumped off his platform and landed on top of the ships rear fin. "So you actually gonna fight me kid?" Falco asked cocky his head quizzically.

"You bet your feathery butt I am." Red challenged. He drew his red energy saber (holy crap he's a sith!) and got into his fighting stance.

Falco drew his pistol and started shooting blue lasers at Red. Red jumped over the first few blast and as soon as he landed in front of Falco he threw his red(what a surprise) energy shield on. The shield absorbed the blast, growing smaller as it did, and once Falco began to reload, Red struck out with his saber. Falco was thrown into the air but recovered with a flip. Red unloaded with his super scope and the first couple hit their target. Then Falco kicked his shield at the incoming blasts.

Red's eyes widened as his own blasts came back at him. He jumped over them and dropped towards Falco, trying to get in close. _So he thinks he can beat me just because he's close? Well he's got another thing coming._ Falco thought as the trainer dropped towards him swinging his saber as he did so. Falco used his fire launch and met Red in the air. The fire burned Red and threw him back the way he came. Falco was right behind him. Before he hit the ground he began to strike Red with his wings in quick succession. The momentum of his blows kept him in the air as Red was pushed over the fin and onto the booster. _He so fast!_ Red thought to himself.

Falco looked down at him and laughed, taunting as he did so. "Piece of cake." He said, kicking his reflector around as he did so. He was then surprised when Red launched himself off a spring and landed behind him. Falco felt something hit him in the back but he didn't take noticeable damage. He turned around. "That all you got?" he said unworriedly. Red smiled and charged up his super scope. Falco got ready to reflect it when his back exploded.

Falco dimly heard something about a sticky bomb when he was hit with a fully charged super scope blast. He was launched off the screen and suffered the first loss of the match. When he respawned he was pissed. Seeing the object that would grant him revenge, and probably the match, he jumped in the air towards the smash ball. Red noticed Falco's movement and thought he was running away. Then he saw the smash ball. "Oh shit!" he swore. He hurried to steal the ball from Falco but was too late. As Falco fired into the glowing orb it disappeared and he was surrounded by the same glowing light. "Landmaster!" he yelled then jumped into a huge tank that landed on the ship.

Red tried to block the incoming blast but his shield only stopped one blast before he was blown of the stage. He respawned on top of the tank and thought he was safe. Then the take did a barrel roll. Red was dealt a lot of damage and rolled away. He was under the barrel but Falco used the tank to roll right over Red. For the second time in as many minutes he was launched from the stage. This time he hit the ship running. _I only have one life left! I have to survive until that thing runs out of juice._ Desperate he jumped of the edge. The tank was right behind him. Red used his spring to just barely launch himself to safety. "Take that bird boy!" he yelled. Then the tank slowly rose in front of him, the barrel right in his face. _Oh yeah, Falco's tank flies. _ He thought, a smile frozen on his face. He turned his shield on and then the tank disappeared in a blue light. _It's like a blueprint_ Red couldn't help thinking.

Falco was having such a good time. Then his final smash ran out. _Fine by me, the kid only has one life left and I still have two more._ He ran towards the trainer, hearing the crowd cheer his name. He fired towards Red, ready to end it…and ran straight into Red's locked and loaded home-run bat. The crowds cheering died out as Falco was smacked out of the stage, just a big screaming fireball.

Red threw the bat off the edge. _Now we're even bird brain._ Falco respawned and his feathers looked a bit ruffled. "Nice one kid, but luck won't save you." Falco and Red stared at each other for a few seconds then both drew their guns. They were both knocked flying as they were hit with a full clip from each other's guns. They then flew towards each other. Red threw his sword at Falco but the bird man used his phantom move to bypass it. He was just about to close with Red when the sword came back and smacked him in the back. Red juggled him a bit then Falco recovered with a flip. He landed beside a box that had fallen from the sky. He ran towards Red and slid behind him. Then he grabbed Red by the legs and threw him straight into the box. "Heh!" he chuckled.

Then he heard a sound. The screen also turned kind of dark. When Red got up he was glowing with rainbow colors. He smiled at Falco. "Time Freeze!" he yelled. At once Falco couldn't move. This was no slow watch. This stopped him completely from moving. _What the hell?_ He saw Red get down on one knee and charge his super scope. _Maybe this won't be too bad_ Falco thought. Then a huge yellow beam shot towards him. _Mother!_ Boom! Falco was launched off the stage as a huge yellow beam engulfed him.

Red stood up hearing the announcer yelling game. He had won. He was a brawler.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Red has finally shown that he can be a brawler all on his own. Will this help him with his lady troubles? Who knows but **_**fighting**_** said lady might just solve his problems. Let's see if he can smash his crush. **

Chapter 2: Red vs. Zelda

Red left the battle arena and went to join his friends. Link of course was the first one to congratulate him. "Hey, you won and you did it without embarrassing me good job!" Link said putting his hand on his shoulder as other brawlers commended Red.

"That was awesome Red!" Lucas said while tugging on his arm.

"Way to go Red." Sonic gave him the thumbs up. "Thanks Blue." Red laughed.

"By-aou!" Kirby cried waving his arms in the air. "Yeah, sure Kirby" he said scratching his head.

After finally getting through everybody he quickly ran to his room. Link was right behind telling everyone that he needed to rest. Reluctantly, they left him alone. "Thanks Link, I appreciate it." He said collapsing on his bed. "No problem." He then lowered his voice.

"Did you see Zelda watching you?" Red sat up. "She was watching me?" A big grin lit his face which was reflected on Link's.

"Yeah, she didn't take her eyes off you." Red shook his head. "Well neither did anybody else so big deal."

Link patted him on the back. "Hey don't be like that man. I hate it when you go all emo on me."

When Red didn't say anything Link smacked him upside the head. "Hey, you listening to me?"

Red jumped him and they were having a fierce wrestling match that was cut short by someone opening the door. Zelda stood in the door way with a blank expression on her face. Link and Red turned, well, red. "This isn't what it looks like." They both said. Zelda laughed. "Well I'm not going to ask what it is, I'm just here to challenge you, Red, to a brawl tomorrow." Red looked at Link who nodded his head rapidly. "Um, okay, I'll see you then?"

Zelda nodded. "Don't be late." She left without another word.

Link and Red stared after her. "I think she's coming on to you man." Link said. "Oof!" he grunted as Red threw him onto the floor. "Yeah, as long as she doesn't think I'm a flipper now." Link picked himself off the floor and climbed into his bed.

"Dude, just be cool about it and tap that ass tomorrow." He caught the poke ball this time. "Hah-ha!" he yelled in triumph. Until second one smacked him in the face.

"Good night Link." Red said.

Red jumped off of Charizard and onto the stage. He did this since brawlers had to have their own entrance and he didn't have many options as far as this was concerned. He looked around the castle for Zelda. Then a pillar of magical light appeared and faded away just as fast, revealing Zelda.

She immediately sprinted towards him. Not sure what to expect he braced himself. Her hands touched his chest and at first he didn't get it. Then his body coursed with magical electricity and he was sent skyward. He used a spring to launch himself and to drop it on her. Zelda dodged it and teleported up to him. She then slashed her arm downwards at him, her hand trailing sparkles. Red was smashed back towards the ground and fell down the hole through the stage and landed on the large floating area. He quickly gathered his wits. _Come on man she is totally dominating you!_ He thought about that for a second. _I can imagine what Link would say about that._ He jumped back as Zelda landed in front of him.

Then he realized that there was nowhere to jump back to. He fell off but managed to grab the ledge just in time. He pulled himself up and spun in the air, his sword spinning around him. Zelda was knocked back onto the smaller platform. She quickly created a small fireball in front of her which stopped Red from following up. He didn't need to though. In quick succession he tossed three sticky grenades at Zelda. Two stuck to her while one hit the ground above her. He laughed thinking he had her. Then she jumped onto his platform. _Oh shi-_Boom!

They were both blown off the edge. Red had taken too much damage and was blown out of the stage. Zelda bounced off him and landed on the large floating platform. She quickly climbed back up to the top, knowing that this wasn't the best place to be with a fairly high percentage. She reached the top and quickly looked around her. _He must have spawned by now but where is he? _She thought. Then she noticed a sound. It sounded like… someone charging a weapon? Then all of a sudden she saw Red jump from behind some broken steps, with a fully charged super scope ready to fire. "Hi!" he yelled and launched his blast.

Zelda put up her energy shield and it took the brunt of the blast. She did take some moderate damage but nowhere as much as it would have been had she not reacted so quickly. She quickly jumped back, towards the roof of the castle. Red was right behind her unleashing a multitude of shots with his super scope. She dodged most of them but was hit sufficiently enough that Red closed the gap. He slashed at her with his saber dealing a fair amount of damage. Feeling that now was the time to send her packing he brought his sword back behind his head for a crushing blow. Zelda threw up her shield but it was small due to the fact that it had taken too much damage to be a full power. The red sword stopped in its devastating blow for just a moment and then the energy shield failed. Zelda was bounced off the floor and hurtled into space.

_I can't believe he knocked me out! Well let's see what he thinks of this!_ She had re-spawned and noticed a small, circular object with a 'B' on it. She grabbed it up and hurled it at Red. "Bombs away!" she yelled after it. Red reacted instantly. His super scope shot up and let loose a single shot. The small blast hit the bomb right after it left Zelda's hands. This of course resulted in a bigger explosion. With a sound like fire screaming the bomb blew up in Zelda's face.

"Ouch, that had to hurt!" Red said apologetically. He saw Zelda fall to the ground and not get up. "Oh, great what did I do now?" he yelled running over to her.

He leaned over her motionless body. "Are you okay Zelda?" he asked.

Her mouth opened and he thought he could hear something. He leaned closer and…was thrown towards the edge. "What the hell?" he yelled.

Zelda was on her feet and there was a smirk on her face. "Your pretty gullible, you know that Red?" She jumped towards him and struck downwards with her foot. For a moment time seemed to stand still for Red. Then a bolt of electricity arched on her foot and smashed into him. He was sent straight down and re-spawned a moment later. "Clever girl." He said gritting his teeth. He thin noticed a white and pink pill fall beside him. He quickly popped it open and out sprung a large, black hammer.

"Oh yeah, revenge time!" as soon as he grabbed the hammer his body felt like a tinker toy. "W-w-w-ha-ha-th-the-hell?" _I think I'm going to be sick!_ He thought. Zelda watched Red with curiosity as he struggled with the black hammer. _Not as easy as you thought it would be eh?_ Then she turned and ran. Red was after her like a demonic wind-up toy. She jumped into the air and then saw Red almost on top of her. _Oh I hate being so floaty. _

Whamwhamwhamwhamwhamwham! That what was heard as Red smashed the hammer on Zelda again and again. Link watched on the TV. "Man he is going down on her!"

The hammer then stopped its merciless assault on Zelda and as soon as his stomach stopped jumping Red got ready to launch the princess. He raised his saber for a crushing blow and then saw Zelda's eyes looking above him. She wasn't afraid of him, it was something else. He looked up and swore. **BOOM!** They were both launched from the stage as an explosive crate landed on them. _Man I did not see that one coming! _ Red yelled in his mind.

They spawned next to each other and quickly jumped away in surprise. They both had only one life left and had no intention of losing it easily. For the first time in their battle that wasn't a taunt Zelda spoke to Red. "You know I had my doubts about you. You seemed like just a boy who relied on others. When you beat Falco I thought that it was only because nobody knew your moves yet. Many new characters have a few victories when they start for that reason. But you have shown yourself to be worthy of being a brawler." Red blinked in shock. _What was the point in her saying this? Was she hitting on him or was it another trick?_

Zelda seemed to notice his confusion and laughed. "I guess you're not as naive as I thought." She continued. "I'm just letting you know this because I now see you as an equal, a person who fights their own battles, not content to just sit on the frontlines." Red cocked his head. "But didn't you get kidnapped a bunch of times?"

Zelda smirked. "Touché, but like you I learned to fight. Now let's finish this, Red." she winked at him and attacked. Red was so surprised that he almost didn't dodge her attack. _Wow, I can't believe that Zelda views me as an equal. _He stepped forward to deliver a few attacks of his own. _I just hope that she'll view me as more than that._ After exchanging a few more blows the screen flashed white and the audience gasped. Both fighters looked up and saw the smash ball. They looked at each other and jumped for it.

Zelda hit the ball away and Red was right behind it. He smacked it a couple of times with his sword and it once again sailed away from them. He jumped for it but Zelda launched him above his intended target. She jumped for it, reaching with her gloved hand. It looked like she would have it but Red had other ideas. He used his recovery jump, which took him away from the smash ball. Zelda wondered what he was doing and then his intentions became clear. The spring that he jumped off fell onto the smash ball and cracked it and inch away from Zelda's fingers. Red lit up with a rainbow light and landed next to her.

Now that she was close she saw what he did. He brought out a stopwatch but it looked different. It was slightly coated in ice which made it seem like a diamond encrusted watch. "Time Freeze!" Red yelled.

Zelda tried dodging away but she couldn't move. She saw Red slowly take out his super scope and charge it up. It flashed up and a huge yellow beam speared towards her. _Good job, Red._ She thought as she was launched out of the stage, surrounded by golden light.

Red and Zelda left the battle area and Red tried suppressing a smile as brawlers started coming towards him. Zelda leaned in close to his ear and whispered "Nice win Red, I look forward to win we can" she paused for a moment "_battle_ again sometime." She left him and he stared ahead, almost not believing his ears.

As Red once again sat in his bed he noticed Link chuckling to himself. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Link looked over and shook his head. "I saw here whispering to you. What did she say?"

Red's skin was the same color as his name. "None of your damn business that's what."

Link chuckled again. "Dude, you're totally in there." Smack! One of Red's shoes smacked him in the side of the head. A curt "Good night Link." followed it.

_Totally worth it!_ Link chuckled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay we ended with Red totally being in there. By there I mean Zelda. If you put Zelda's name in place of there then this doesn't sound like a story suitable for all audiences does it? Oh well I rated it "T" for a reason. This next chapter is going to be a little more mature so you have been forewarned. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Beatings and Rewards

The next day Red was scheduled for his first group match. His previous battles had been one on one; this meant that you were constantly battling. In a group battle you didn't have to do all of the damage to your opponents. This made battles a little more chaotic and sometimes the other contestants wouldn't realize if someone was holding back from the fighting. All of this was advice that Link had given to Red for his group match. Red thought on something else that his friend had suggested to him. _Final Smashes are also something that have more strategy in a group brawl. People will likely go for a cluster of people and you should do the same. That means you want to spread out from the other brawlers and don't get caught in a battle during a Final Smash. _Red was constantly reciting this advice in his head, not wanting to embarrass himself by doing something stupid.

He was the first one to land on the stage, a small flat platform that floated in the air, jumping off of his Charizard. He then saw Kirby land from his Warp Star in a fiery explosion. Ganondorf appeared in his warlock fire while Captain Falcon jumped out of his speeder. Red started to get worried. _Great! Two of the biggest powerhouses in my first group match. I'm hope they just focus on each other._ Then the exact opposite happened. He saw Ganondorf walk up Falcon and suggest a temporary alliance. He hoped the Captain would Falcon Punch him of the stage and almost pissed himself when he nodded his agreement. Red quickly looked at Kirby and asked "Allies?" Kirby was not stupid and agreed, waving his arms in the air to emphasize his point. "Payao!"

The two hulks slowly began walking towards the smaller pair, knowing that there wasn't exactly anywhere for them to run. Red glanced at Kirby. "I'll take them from the front and you go above them." Kirby nodded enthusiastically, grateful that **he** wasn't the one taking those to head on.

Red unleashed a volley of shots from his super scope while Kirby puffed himself up and floated away. The shots from Red distracted the pair as Kirby turned himself into a brick and fell on their unsuspecting craniums. Ganondorf laughed at Red's attack. "Is that all you got?" he scoffed. Then a pink rock landed on his head.

Ganondorf was knocked back with a loud "Oof!" Kirby turned back to normal and then promptly swallowed Captain Falcon. The little pink being then turned around and spat Falcon towards Ganondorf, who was just getting up. The pair collided and rolled towards the edge. "Yeah!" Red yelled in triumph, thinking that the hulking pair would fall off. It was not to be. Ganondorf managed to grab the edge and Falcon recovered in time to land on his feet. This time the two huge figures ran full speed at Red and Kirby. _Oh crap!_

Red and Kirby both put their shields up as Falcon and Ganondorf launched simultaneous punches. The shields help up to most of the force but both fighters still took a little damage. Kirby jumped into the air, whirling his hammer as he did. Falcon ducked under it but Ganondorf got clocked and sent backwards once again. Falcon began charging a punch to smash poor Kirby but Red was there to help. He had begun charging his gun way before Falcon started. Falcon only got the chance to yell his name when a yellow sphere of energy smashed into him. The unfortunate Captain was knocked from stage and vanished followed by an explosion. Kirby and Red didn't have much time to celebrate as Ganondorf jumped down into their midst. Sending Red flying with a kick he grabbed the pink puffball and threw out of the stage. "Take that you freaking marshmallow!" he yelled after it.

He turned towards Red with a smirk. He looked around for Falcon and was surprised to see that he was nowhere to be seen. Red noted that Kirby had not yet re-spawned also. He shrugged. "Guess we only get one life." Ganondorf smiled. "Yes, and your about to lose yours!" he ran towards the trainer, intent on ramming him. He saw Red's arm draw back and throw something. He didn't take any damage but he stopped in surprise.

"Was that even an attack? You're so weak, puny human!" Then he saw a red light on his shoulder. "A sticky bomb, of all the insolent tricks! You will-" The sticky bomb didn't let him finish his sentence. The explosion knocked him off his feet and Red ran forward to quickly follow up with his sword but Ganondorf was not as hurt as he made out to be. He recovered and struck down at Red, sending the trainer sliding towards the edge. Ganondorf then noticed something behind Red. He ran forward and took his time with his blow, knowing that the trainer would dodge it. He wasn't disappointed. Red jumped over him and slashed his back for good measure.

Thinking that he had the upper hand Red laughed. "Man, your so slow Ganondork!" Then he heard the sound of the Smash Ball being broken. Ganondorf looked over his shoulder and laughed. "You will pay for your insolence." Then he transformed into Beast Ganon. Red stared in horror at the monster before him. He pulled his hat over his eyes. _This is gonna hurt._ The beast charged forward, sensing its opponent's defeat. It roared, drawing nearer to the human, ready to smash him into the next world. Then Red pulled his hat up. He was smiling. "Psych!" he yelled jumping into the air and jumping off of his spring. The Ganon Beast could not stop its momentum and plummeted off the stage, roaring as it went. The explosion that followed marked its defeat and Red's victory.  
Kirby was one of the first ones to congratulate Red on winning. The pink ball wasn't one to hold grudges and was quite happy that Red had beaten the person who knocked him out. Link of course was the next person, pounding Red's back. "I can't believe that you beat them both!" Red tried saying that Kirby helped a lot but Link wouldn't hear it.

"Hey you were the one who knocked both of those big suckers out not Kirby!" He looked down at the rubber fighter. "No offense!" Kirby hugged his leg, showing that none was taken.

After Red got through the crowd of congratulating brawlers (and avoiding Falcon and Ganondorf) he saw Zelda looking at him. She beckoned him with one finger. _Who am I to ignore that?_ He thought happily to himself. Walking over to her he wondered what she wanted. She walked around him, as if he were an interesting thing that she had never seen. Then she walked towards him. Red was fine with this until she started to get into his comfort zone. He backed up but stopped when he was up against a wall. He nervously tried looking away as the taller elf girl walked almost right into him. "That was pretty impressive, Red." She said her mouth right by his ear. He mumbled from the side of his mouth that it was nothing.

Red was way out of his zone. He was trying not to stare at Zelda but she wasn't helping _being right freaking there! _He felt one of her gloved hands tilt his face towards her. "What's the matter Red, you're looking kind of…red." He swallowed nervously and she chuckled. At this moment he was wishing that he had a poke ball that he could hide himself in. "I'm just here to congratulate you" she paused for a moment her mouth still slightly open "and to give you your reward." All of a sudden she was kissing him. Red's hands, which had been moving about nervously, no stood straight to his sides. It was like she had immobilized him. He soon found himself enjoying it just as she pulled away. She stepped back and winked at him. It was a slow wink; not one of those winks that met something playful, but a wink that meant business. Like that she was gone and he was left standing there, dumbstruck, for a good short while. Link sauntered up to him.

"I told you that you were in there." He said, flinching back and ducking, ready for whatever Red was going to throw at him. When Red didn't react he shrugged and walked away, whistling as he did so. Glancing back he saw that Red was still staring straight ahead, oblivious to everything else. _I remember Red telling me about something that Pokémon could do to each other, what was it? Ah yes, I remember! Red's been paralyzed. _ Link cocked his head. _Or he's infatuated by love. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome. I had fun with that last chapter. I am letting you all know that you have to tune in to Ruby1996's upcoming story "Super Smash Brothers: A New Tournament". It has OC's that were made by multiple members. He has one chapter down (short, sweet, and to the point) and the list of the 10 OCs. My character is one of them. Look for it sometime around July. Now let's get back to Red. **

Chapter 4: Hired Guns

"I am ashamed that I lost to that, that boy!" Ganondorf yelled, making the word boy a curse. "Falcon may have his stupid 'honor' but my own has been shamed by that cursed trainer!"

He contemplated by his own, most of the other villains wouldn't talk to him (usually they just laughed) since he lost to Red. Standing up he began to pace. Then he stopped and his face had a sinister smile on it. "Maybe if I hire someone, no better yet multiple some ones, and have them punish Red then I can get back my standing from the other villains."

He began to laugh. "Yes, this is just the kind of thing that an evil lord would do! Hire some thugs to do the job for him, its perfect!" He quickly placed the calls and hired a team of mercenaries. The price was exorbitant but he had looked at their records and he was suitably impressed. _Red is about to meet his match._

Red was dragged around the next couple of days by his new girlfriend, Zelda. When he wasn't battling, training, or hanging out with his friends then there was a pretty good chance that Zelda and him were out, ahem, making out somewhere. Being in the middle of such a session he was a little jumpy when someone began to knock on the door. Zelda was on his lap and was acting like she hadn't heard the noise. Link's voice accompanied it. "Hey man are you in there?" he said, continuing with his knocking.

"Go away Link!" Red yelled to him. The knocking stopped.

"Is Zelda in there?" Link asked in a sly voice.

"I'm busy! Leave!" Red said, struggling to say more as Zelda pushed him on his back and began slipping her hand (oh you sick bastards, you!) up his shirt.

"I'll take that as a yes." Link laughed, walking away. "Later lovebirds!" they heard him yell in the distance.

Needless to say, Zelda was a pretty demanding girl. She usually had things here way, even when she was a captive, and Red was nothing different. Moving her hand around his chest she then changed direction and headed southward. Sensing, and feeling; definitely feeling, her intentions he quickly scooted out from under her. "Wait just a moment there!" he yelled.

Zelda did not move from her position and smiled at him. "Oh, did I make you nervous?" she asked him coyly.

Red was blushing a very impressive crimson. "You could say that." He scooted back as she crawled forward. He tried averting his eyes but this was not easily done seeing as he had a pretty clear view.

Pinning him up against a wall she put her right hand on his shoulder and the other on his leg. "This is only like, the third day that we've been going out!" he stammered. Zelda leaned in close to his ear.

"I think one of the reasons that I enjoy this so much is because you are such a coward when it comes to me." She looked into his eyes. Feeling her rubbing his leg he glanced down. "But since you insist I will relent." She said, pulling her hand away. She gave him a quick kiss and stood up. "For now." Leaving his room she quickly and quietly disappeared.

Not too long after wards Link showed up again. He leaned against the door and looked around nonchalantly. He yawned and made his way to his bed. Settling he sat there for a while then turned the lights out. They sat in silence until Link began to finally do what he came to do. "Have fun?" he asked.

"Shut up Link." Red said in a warning tone.

Link shifted in his bed. "Hey I think I'm entitled to dig on you. I waited in the lobby for a long time after my bedtime. I need to get my eight hours in. I happen think that **our** room is not a good place for your make out sessions."

Red shook his head in disbelief. "Are you being serious?" he looked at the ceiling. "That's a nice change." He said out loud.

"I heard that!" Link yelled at him.

"You were supposed to!" Red countered

They sat there and fumed for a few minutes until Link's curiosity got the best of him. "Soooo, did you get in her pants?" he joked.

"She doesn't have pants, she wears a dress." Red retorted.

"Kay smartass," he paused. "Maybe she wants to get in **your** pants." He instinctively dodged the poke ball and continued talking like nothing happened. "For your information she does were pants sometimes." He taunted. "She's just looking for a pair."

Red said nothing and acted like he was asleep. _Link was getting too good at dodging his attacks; he would wait for his revenge. _

The next morning Link heard Red's voltorb alarm clock counting down. 10, 9, 8,-"You better turn that off or you're gonna get blown up." Link advised, not bothering to open his eyes. 7, 6, 5, 4,-"I mean it!" he sat up and noticed two things. One, Red was not in his bed and two; the alarm clock wasn't on his dresser. 3, 2, - he jerked around to look at his dresser and came face to face with a red and white alarm clock. 1,"Sneaky bastard!" 0-Boom.

Red was calmly eating his bacon when Link came down into the dining hall and sat down next to him. His hair was pretty messy and he had burn marks on his face. Red laughed. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Link reached over and took Red's plate.

Red was about to challenge Link for his plate of bacon but thought better of it. His friend did have a very fine reason to steal his breakfast. Red had kind of blown him up and that was enough to ruin anyone's morning. He got another plate and started on that. Looking up he noticed Zelda looking at him. Peach was talking with Jigglypuff and didn't notice what Zelda was doing. But Red sure as hell did. She had picked up a sausage (yeah I totally went there) and was eating it in a very, uhm, roundabout way. Red spluttered, shooting milk out of his nose. Link looked at him then at Zelda and ate his bacon without a second glance. "Serves you right, sausage-weed." He chuckled.

Red very quickly made his way to the Brawl Stadium. He had an early match and he knew that if Zelda cornered him he would probably be late. He spawned in and noticed that he was on the map 'Shadow Moses'. He looked around at the gloomy stage. "Well this is charming." He chuckled.

"Just wait until you meet me then." A manly voiced said behind him. Red jumped and turned around. There was no one there but a cardboard box. He looked at the box. _Are you shitting me?_ He thought. Sighing he took out a sticky grenade and tossed it onto the box. With a loud explosion and box broke apart to reveal and man in grey camouflage, a bandanna, and a mullet. Red raised an eyebrow.

"Really, a mullet?" he asked. The man puffed himself up.

"Don't you DARE! DISS! the. MULLET!

Red cocked his head. "Why didn't you yell the 'the'?"

The man shook his head. "Because you don't capitalize the, dumbass, unless it's the beginning!"

It was Red's turn to shake his head. "Sorry I asked, geez." "It's nothing personal, but my team and I, The Renegades, were hired so we could teach you a lesson!" Red looked around.

"What team?" Snake grinned and pointed behind Red.

Turning around Red saw two figures jump over him. With two loud thumps they landed behind him. Once again turning around he found himself face to face with a blue-haired man with a very big sword and a tall, orange robot with a gun arm. "Well shit." He cursed. He heard a click and back away. He dimly saw something sail over his head and land behind him. An explosion sent him sailing into the blue haired man's monster sword. He was launched into the pillar which cracked but did not break. Then the orange robot began to charge its laser gun.

Link and Zelda where watching Red's battle on the TV. It was not what they expected. For one they did not know any of the three fighters facing Red. Secondly, all three of them seemed intent on beating Red to a pulp. They saw the grenade and Red getting smashed into the pillar. He picked himself up and ran towards the robot that had just released a large blue energy ball. The ball slammed into Red and pushed him into the pillar. This time the pillar exploded and fell on top of Red. Link stared in disbelief and in anger. If he could somehow get in and help Red then he would. But the rules stated that once a brawl began, it couldn't be stopped, not for any reason.

Red picked himself out of the rubble and launched sticky bombs at his assailants. The three attackers easily dodged his throws and ran to flank him. The robot jumped over him and dropped three bombs of its own. The swordsmen threw his sword into the air and hit Red just as the bombs did. Red slowly stood up. Looking ahead he saw Snake shoot a purple missile towards him. Red jumped over it and unloaded with his super scope. The robot jumped in front of Snake and took the hits. Red noticed that Snake was still aiming with his rocket launcher and wondered why.

Zelda then watched, with tears in her eyes, as the missile went up above Red. The blue haired swordsman was behind him and smacked Red skywards with his sword. The missile then turned earthbound and smacked into the young trainer. The explosion sent Red onto the ground where he lay unmoving.

Ganondorf watched his TV with an entirely different attitude. He had invited the other villains to watch and they were all laughing at Red's useless attempts to fight back. They congratulated Ganondorf on his brilliant plan. He sipped some wine as he watched. He chuckled to himself.

Red laid on the ground, in a ton of pain. Snake walked over to him and picked him up by his collar. "Do you know why this hurts so much?" Red spat in his face. Snake tossed Red slightly in the air and delivered a roundhouse to his midsection. The blow sent Red flying into the other pillar.

"We changed the settings for this battle." Snake explained, wiping the spit off of his face. "You can take a shit-ton more damage than usual." He smirked. "We also gave you a lot more lives than usual, somewhere around a dozen I think?" Red's eyes widened.

Snake cracked his knuckles and smiled. "This means that we have plenty of time together." Jumping forward he dropped kicked Red and sent him into the air. The orange robot shot an electric whip into the air and swung Red back down to the floor.

Link winced as his friend was mercifully beat. Zelda cried and threw herself into Link as Snake planted a C-4 on Red and threw him into the air. "Catch Samus!" he called. Samus used a kick of its own and sent Red flying towards the swordsman.

"Your turn Ike!" Snake called to him. Ike launched Red into the air and watched as Snake detonated his weapon. Red was finally blown out of the stage and re-spawned. His wounds were healed he told himself that he would not go down without a fight. He threw bombs in every which direction and quickly ran towards the swordsman called Ike.

The bluenette saw him coming and hefted his sword. _You've got guts kid. Too bad we're going to have to break you._ He was suitably surprised when Red matched him stroke for stroke. "You were taught well." He said, calmly blocking one of Red attacks and striking back with his own.

Red shoved the larger sword away and prepared for a smash attack. "Flattery won't save you." He growled back. The man turned around with his sword on his shoulder. Red, not suspecting a trick, brought down his heavy blow. The man glowed blue and all of a sudden Red was launched backwards by a lightning fast blow. Snake kicked him into the air and he saw Ike's spinning sword rise above him. "But not good enough." The man said, right before smashing Red into the ground.

"Red!" Zelda screamed. Link was shaking with rage. If he ever got ahold of one of those guys, there would be hell to pay. He twitched as Red was shot by two homing missiles, one from Snake and one from Samus.

And so it continued this way until Red only had three lives. He tried fighting back the whole time but 3 against 1 were not good odds for even the best brawlers. Snake called something in on his radio and a smash ball appeared. Red walked for it, all he was capable of now, and stepped on a mine. He fell on his back and watched as the swordsman got the smash ball. He was then catapulted into the air and repeatedly beaten with a huge flaming sword attack. He was launched out of the stage and quickly re-spawned.

Snake called in another smash ball. They beat on Red to soften him up; he could barely land a blow at all by now. The robot named Samus grabbed the ball and charged an attack that looked like it was going to be worse than anything else she had done. A giant laser blasted towards him. He couldn't have dodged it even if he had the strength. When he res-pawned he saw that the robot was actually a girl. Her armor fell off and if she hadn't spent the last hour beating on him he might have considered her attractive. She strolled by him to stand next to the other Renegades. "That is a laser, boy."

Once again Snake called another smash ball. He jumped onto a helicopter, along with his team, and unloaded on Red with a grenade launcher. Laughing, he blasted his way out of the stadium and escaped, their work was done.

Red was quickly rushed to the hospital. He had suffered so many wounds; over, and over, and over, again that the doctors said he would be in critical condition for at least two months. Red's last images that he saw before he slipped into a comma was of Link yelling in front of him; he couldn't hear what he was saying, and of Zelda, holding his hand, tears running down her face. Though he couldn't hear her either he could guess what she was saying. He could see her repeating it over and over again. _"Red, Red, Red, Red…."_ Then he saw nothing.

**This is the most heartfelt stuff that I have ever written. Give me your reviews on this. I dearly want to hear your guy's opinion on this. Spread the word to if you please. Hopefully Red will wake up. Stay tuned to find out. Later. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So Red has been put into a coma by The Renegades (by the way I'm putting it down as if those three weren't part of the Smash Bros. okay.). Let's see if Red recovers, in both his body and mind.**

Chapter 5: Awakening

_Agh! Why won't the pain stop? _Red was curled up in his subconscious, his head in his hands. He was surrounded by darkness and laying in a small circle of light. He raised his head up and looked around him. _Where am I, am I dead? _His voice echoed in his head like a shadow in his mind. With a great effort he stood up and started to walk away, his steps unstable and his hands in front of him in case he should fall. _I have to get out of here! My friends will be worried about me. _The young trainer began to run now, breathing heavily. _Where is this! Where is anything? _He stopped and began to run in a different direction. _Why does it feel like I'm not going anywhere? _He fell to his knees as a fresh wave of pain assaulted him. With a yell he arched his back and dropped onto the floor. _Will I ever be able to escape this torment?_ "Not on your own." A deep voice resonated throughout the empty darkness.

_Who's there? How did you even get in here! _ "You will learn my name soon enough. Your second question is unimportant, but it will also mean everything." Red gritted his teeth as he battled through the pain to speak to the unknown person. _Show yourself! _He managed to get out. The voice soon answered him. "Very well."

At once a flash of rainbow light erupted from the darkness and from sat a man. It looked like he was made out of pure energy. He was somehow sitting in the air through no apparent effort and was calmly studying Red. _Who are you? _Red asked in awe. "My name is Tabuu." _So you can't tell me your name?_ Red inquired confusedly, some of his old humor returning momentarily. The figure seemed to sigh. "No, my name is Tabuu and I am here to offer you an escape."

The trainer's head snapped up at these words. _You can take me back home? Out of this world of darkness and torment? _The luminescent man nodded. "Yes I can rescue you…but I have a price." Red stood up, shaking with pain. _I'll pay it! I don't care what it is, it can't be worse than this! _The trainer felt satisfaction radiate from the otherworldly being. "Good, all I ask in return is that you work for me. I wish you to assist me in a, ah, endeavor." Red's eyes narrowed. _What do you mean by endeavor? _He was starting to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Just the power of all the worlds that way I may become more powerful." Tabuu stated like it was a relatively simple matter. _What!_ _Why do you think I would help you with that? You're a fool if you think I'll help you! _The figure looked like it was laughing. "You are the foolish one, Red. You have already agreed to pay whatever price I asked. It doesn't matter that you don't find the task pleasant. I have already gained your consent and you will pay the price." All at once Tabuu grew great, glowing wings. He spread them out with an explosive burst. "Since you will not help me by yourself I will force you to fulfill your thoughtless promise!"

Red waves rang forth from his wings and smashed into Red. The first of the waves crashed into Red's chest. Flames sprouted from where the blast struck him. Red yelled out loud as wave after wave collided with him, creating more flames with every impact. "You should be thankful Red. I am freeing you from your own mind!" Tabuu let loose a final crimson wave and when it hit the screaming trainer his entire body became covered in fire. Slowly the fires subsided. Tabuu floated down in front of Red, examining him with an intense stare. _What have you done to me? _Red asked, growling as he did so.

"I have given you what you wished for." He indicated the flames that still resided on Red's body. "I have granted you a power of your own. I picked the information from your mind and turned you into the most powerful of your Pokémon types." Red looked up at Tabuu, his teeth bared. _What the hell are you talking about?_

"Well, your previous fighting prowess was not satisfactory with me so I made some changes." He stated simply. _What changes?_ Red questioned. "I have mad you into the Dragon type. You now have many of the same moves they do."

Tabuu began to rise into the air. "Now I think it is time for you to do your duty. You will wake up shortly and I will grant you a small favor, on good faith." Red stared at him uncomprehending.

"I will allow you to defeat the one who put you in this situation. You are under my control so don't worry about not being able to use your new abilities." The glowing man grinned.

"You shall be the sword and I will be the hand that guides you." He continued. "After that you will do your duty and crush anyone who tries to stop you." He added, almost as an afterthought "Including your pathetic friends."

Red's eyes widened in anger. _You can't force me to fight my friends! I would rather stay her forever than hurt them! I refuse!_ Tabuu smirked and opened a doorway in front of Red. "You act like you have a choice in the matter." Without Red's consent his legs carried him into the shimmering portal and out of the darkness.

Zelda and Link were sitting quietly by Red's bedside when all of a sudden his eyes opened and he sat up. Link noticed first. "Zelda!" he whispered, looking towards the conscious Red. The Hyrulian princess looked up from her lap and her face lit up with joy to see Red awake.

She jumped up onto his bed and smothered him with her embrace. "I can't believe that you woke up!" She cried into his shoulder, her eyes closed. "The doctors where worried that you would never wake up and I was beginning to fear the same!" Link walked up to Red and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We were starting to worry about you."

Inwardly, Red was just as ecstatic to see his friends as they were him. He reached to hug Zelda, hoping to comfort her, his hands reached her shoulders; then shoved her away from him. _No! What is happening?_ His body quickly got out of the bed and headed out of the hospital room, leaving a bewildered Link and a hurt Zelda behind. He heard Tabuu's voice in his head. _"Come now, I told you that I would do you a favor, and I always keep my promises." Leave me alone! I want to see my friends!_ Red yelled at him.

Tabuu laughed. _"Don't worry, after we take care of Ganondorf, we can go back for your friends." _Red swore. _No, leave them out of this, they didn't do anything! _"_You said that you wanted to see them. Soon, soon you shall pay them a visit. It may very well be your last!" _He said with malice. Red was trapped inside of his body, unable to do anything. All he could do was scream; and he did. _Nooooo!_

**Who would have guessed this? Sorry that the chapter was short but I had stuff that I had to do and I didn't want to rush it and not give it the time and care that this next chapter needs. Please send me your reviews over this development. I appreciate those that do and thank them for their info. Later. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Who's ready to see Red's new powers? Sure he's being controlled against his will and all that but that doesn't matter, it's time for action! Okay, just kidding. Yes, it's very sad…Fight!**

Chapter 6:  Dragon's Rage

Zelda looked at Link at Red stormed towards the battle arena. Link noticed her look and knew that if he didn't say something she would be inconsolable. "I wouldn't take it personal Zelda. He just woke up from a coma. He probably just needs to get his head together that's all, just watch, pretty soon he's going to be running back here and"-BOOM! A huge explosion sounded throughout the mansion.

"I think we better check that out." He quickly suggested, running towards the noise. Zelda wiped her eyes and followed.

Zelda and Link were just in time to watch Red drag Ganondorf to the battle arena and throw him unceremoniously into a teleporter. A crowd of brawlers were slowly following the commotion, wondering exactly what was going on. "Red!" Zelda yelled, seeing Red heading for a teleporter of his own. He didn't even turn his head. He marched right into the machine and seconds later was joining Ganondorf on the same stage where they had their previous fight.

As soon as Red spawned Ganondorf began you yell at him. "What in the world do you think you're doing, boy?" Red just stared at him with emotionless eyes. Ganondorf noticed this and visibly shivered. Something wasn't right here.

Not sure what else he could do, Ganondorf ran forward and tried to land a punch on the impassive trainer. Key word there, tried. His fist was closing the distance when a claw made of fire stopped it in midair. Ganondorf struggled to push through but to no avail. Looking forward in anger he saw that the fiery talons were surrounding Red's own hands. He looked up as the trainer began to speak. "Dragon Claw."

At once, the flames grew more powerful and a great sword shot out of the fire and slammed into Ganondorf. He recovered and looked at Red in disbelief. There was now a long, straight blade that was emanating from the flames. It was double-bladed and was the same color as the flames but unmistakably solid. He could attest to that. He saw Red shift into a battle position and hurried to do the same. He waited for Red to come to him and was astonished when twin infernos erupted on his back. They resembled wings and were blazing at the ends. With shocking speed, Red shot forward, trailing fire as he did so. The wings seemed to propel him and granted him great speed and mobility.

He flew into Ganondorf and struck him with his sword. The warlock managed to block the first blow but was unprepared for the blazing combination that followed. To the spectators, it seemed as if Ganondorf was engulfed in a firestorm that was Red's sword. Stopping for a moment, Red drew his arm back. Ganondorf threw out a kick, but Red jumped back, avoiding it. Almost as soon as he moved back he came forwards, swinging his sword in a smashing blow. Ganondorf was launched into the air, but he wasn't out… yet.

The fiery wings swung downwards and hurled the trainer into the air. When he came level with Ganondorf he swung his sword at him again. This time, Ganondorf was launched from the stage. He re-spawned and quickly jumped away from Red. "What the hell happened to you?" he yelled. He gasped as Red appeared in front of him. The trainer spoke again, his eyes unchanging. "Dragon Breath." With the last syllable his mouth stayed open. A blast of flames hit Ganondorf in the face. They didn't blow him back but they did a bunch of damage. He struggled to get up but his limbs wouldn't obey him. "What did you do?" he yelled.

"My attack paralyzed you." The trainer unexpectedly answered. Ganondorf raised his head a fraction. His eyes widened. Red was holding a large sphere of heated, pulsing energy. As he watched the sphere grew bigger. At this point it stopped pulsing and remained at its present size. Red spoke again. "Dragon Rage." The sphere was released and slammed into the paralyzed villain, exploding on contact. Ganondorf was launched off the stage, again.

This time, when he re-spawned, Ganondorf headed for Red. _If I could only land a hit on him!_ _"_Agh!" he yelled as a small, fiery energy ball smacked into him. Getting back up he saw Red in his same position. His legs were slightly spread and he held his left hand in front of him, his sword down at his side. "Dragon Rage." Red calmly said again. Another ball flew towards Ganondorf.

He jumped over it and landed on his feet. _He can fire these things at will and he can charge it to make it more powerful? _He looked at Red, who was launching another Dragon Rage. "Dragon Rage." Ganondorf ducked under this one. He got up and began to run towards Red, then stopped.

What he was looking at scared him. Red's eyes, previously emotionless and empty, were now looking alert and scared. "Ganondorf, I'm being-"Then his face went back to its previous blankness. "Dragon Rage. " This time his voiced was laced with a hint of anger. Ganondorf grunted as the fiery ball smacked him in the chest.

_Damn, I had control for a second there! _Red yelled in the confines of his mind. He could feel Tabuu's annoyance of that temporary liberty. _If I can fight you, I will. You hear me! I will fight you every step of the way Tabuu! _He didn't get an answer but he knew that he had been heard.

Ganondorf noticed that Red's attacks were getting fiercer. Red growled a little and then unleashed a barrage of Dragon Rage's that slammed into him, one after the other. _What is going on with him? I wanted to hurt him, but if I knew that coma would awaken some horrible power in him, and in turn on me, then I would have let him keep his damn victory!_

His eyes widened as he saw Red charge another powerful Dragon Rage, like the first one. Ganondorf was still blocking the small ones when Red released his more powerful blast. The last of small orbs had just finished crashing into him when the large sphere was upon him. With a yell, he was launched from the arena.

Zelda and Link ran up to Red, while the rest of the smashers remained a fair distance away, they looked a little fearful of Red's new and dangerous powers. "What happened to you Red?" Zelda yelled looking at his face. Link was standing a little behind her.

"I wouldn't mind hearing that answer too." He said quietly. Red looked from one to the other.

"I found out who hired those Renegades to beat me." He said calmly. His face had become just a little softer, just a little closer to his old self. "I'm sorry if I was gruff earlier, but I was a bit pissed." He said steadily.

"There were only two things on my mind as I lay in my coma. One of them was to find out who payed to get me thrashed." He stepped forward and gave Zelda a hug. "The other was you Zelda." She buried her face in his chest, tears of joy seeping out of her eyes. Link looked visibly relieved. "Hey what about me dope?" he laughed.

Red laughed with him. "Hey, that was a break from you!" Link threw his hands up in mock horror. "Really? Let me whack you over the head so you can take another vacation then!" They laughed and Link clapped him on the shoulder. "It's good to have you back though, really." Red nodded at him, and rubbed Zelda on the back as she cried into his chest.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Red." She sobbed into his shirt. He held her close. "Don't worry, I won't. I promise."

The rest of the brawlers left, sensing that all was back to normal. But it wasn't.

_"NOOOO!" _Red yelled_. "IT'S NOT ME! GET AWAY FROM HIM, HE'S LYING!" _Tears began to fall from his face as he saw Zelda and Link falsely believe that everything was going to be all right. _"no." _he whispered quietly.

**I take back what I said about Chapter 4. This is some of the deepest stuff I've written. In case you want to know, here is Red's move set. I am only including what he used against Ganondorf. Regular special-Dragon Breath-Like Flamethrower but paralyzes half the time. Side special-Dragon Rage-Is similar to Samus' gun arm. Please tell what you think in your reviews. Later. **


	7. Chapter 7

**First off; this is not going to end the same way as the Sub-space Emissary campaign. Red getting powers and being controlled by Tabuu should make it pretty obvious that there will be a story change. Just bear with me and if you send me reviews about how "that's not how it happened!" or "but the campaign went like this!" I will delete them. Just kidding, I love any reviews that I get. Also, no; this is not the end just because I'm talking about the ending. Read on.**

Chapter 7: The Renegades-Round 2

After their happy reunion, or so everyone thought, they interrogated Ganondorf. He sat in a chair as Red, Link, and Zelda questioned him. "We know that you hired the Renegades to hurt Red, so you better tell us where they are, or I swear I will make your life miserable till you do!" Link threatened. Ganondorf laughed.

"Your right that I hired them, what you don't understand is that I don't know where they're from!" he yelled back. Link inched his sword out of its scabbard. "I'm sure I could find a way to jog your memory." He said quietly.

Red placed a hand on Link's sword arm. "Don't bother yourself Link, if he knew then he would have already told me after I beat him." Link glanced in surprise at him.

"This is the person who hired those bastards to kick your ass and you want to show him mercy?" he asked incredulously.

Red laughed. "Don't get me wrong, beating him up again would be satisfying, but why don't we try a simpler approach?" Zelda seemed to get where he was going and nodded encouragingly.

"What do you have in mind Red?" she asked, suspecting his answer.

He smiled at Ganondorf. "Simple, were going to let Ganondorf make his call." Link went off and grabbed a phone.

Returning he plopped it down in front of Ganondorf and crossed his arms. Red reached over and picked it up. "What's the number?" he asked.

Ganondorf looked somewhat embarrassed. "It's not actually that hard. 1-800-Renegades." Red cocked an eyebrow. "Really, that's it?" he asked. Ganondorf nodded. Red shrugged his shoulders and made the call. Everyone waited.

After a few seconds some Indian guy answered. "This is the Renegades, how can I help you?" Setting the phone to speaker, Red placed it in front of Ganondorf.

"Ahh, yes, this is Ganondorf calling." He cleared his throat. "I have already purchased your services once before and I am requesting the same package that I ordered earlier."

Hearing the man shuffle some papers around, then his answer some seconds later. "Yes, I see that you purchased our BTP deal, are you saying that you wish to purchase this package again?"

Looking at Ganondorf, Link mouthed 'BTP?' Ganondorf nodded. "Yes, I would like to purchase the Beat to a Pulp deal please." "Okay, just a moment please." The man asked.

Hearing him shuffle more papers around he quickly asked. "Okay, since you are a repeat customer you are entitled to certain benefits that are only open to repeaters and if you act now you can purchase a membership which gives you discounts and a car freshener. For only $1000 you can get this wonderful deal that will make your business with The Renegades Co. even more enjoyable and cost effective. Would you like to sign up?" Ganondorf opened his mouth to decline when Link put his sword up against his throat.

"Say yes." He whispered. Ganondorf sighed. "Yes please, I would like to buy a membership."

The man continued. "Since you are now a member of The Renegades Co. you now have access to packages that are member only. Since you have bought two BTP packages in a row you can now purchase the Double Tap deal which allows you to buy this second BTP package for double the price but the next one will be free."

Link grinned and nodded. Spitting it through his teeth Ganondorf agreed. "Yes I would like to purchase the Double Tap deal." "Okay, that makes your total $11000, would you like to pay with credit or check?"

Ganondorf growled. "I think I will pay with a credit card."

After giving him his credit card number, the man was finally done. "Okay, thank you for doing business with The Renegades Co. we hope that your day goes well and we also ask that you suggest our business to your friends and family." Hanging up, Ganondorf angrily slammed the phone down.

"There, you happy now?" he yelled. Red grinned, "Yes, thank you."

Heading towards the battle arena, Red and his friends prepared for the Renegades arrival. _Why are you still pretending you're me? What is the point in keeping up this stinking charade! _ Red yelled at Tabuu. The energy being laughed. "_Because, I enjoy causing you pain, it will keep you submissive." _Red growled at him. _If you hurt them, I swear I will do everything I can to kill you! _Not bothering to answer, Tabuu made Red's body move over next to Zelda.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked her. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm ready Red, you're the one I'm worried about." She said softly, holding onto his arm.

He laughed. "Really? I'm stronger than I've ever been and you're worried about me?"

She nodded. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again Red."

He sighed. "Don't worry about it. This fight isn't going to be like the last time." Smiling he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll have you guys helping me, and knowing that my friends will be fighting for me will keep me strong." Zelda chuckled and then closed her eyes as Red kissed her again, this time on the lips.

_YOU FUCKER! GET OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW!_ Red boomed. With a yell, Red tore away from Zelda and collapsed onto the ground, clutching his sides in pain. _"You fool! How did you do that?" _Tabuu yelled, struggling to keep control of Red.

Reaching down with a scream, Zelda grabbed Red around the shoulders and shook him. "Red! Red, are you okay!" With a groan, he stood up.

"Yeah, I'm okay Zelda, just a painful flashback." _"How the blazes did he break my control?" _Reaching into Red's mind he came across a mental barrier. _"What's this? I can't seem to break through!" _ Trying to force his way through the shield he stopped when he heard Red laugh. _Having trouble? _He asked.

_"How are you keeping me back boy? How!" he yelled. _The trainer crossed his arms. _You may have almost full control over my body, but that's the keyword, almost. _ Pausing, Red smiled at him. _You don't have control of my will. My will is what allows me to fight you, Tabuu. _ Stunned, Tabuu struck out at Red. "_You put yourself against me? I will give you more pain than even the Renegades inflicted upon you!" _

Zelda screamed for Link as Red collapsed again and began violently convulsing, his face in pain. Inside of his head, Red felt every tremor and mirrored his body's position. Tabuu laughed as Red rolled on the ground in agony. _"Know this, Red, every time you disobey me I will cause you pain. How's that?" _he laughed gleefully. He stopped as he heard Red laughing with him. _So you think causing me pain will stop me from fighting you? Hahahaha! I will gladly bear this pain for my friends. For as long as it takes. _Grinning at Tabuu he pressed on. _You should also note that since my body's in pain, you can't force me to do anything destructive._ With a growl, Tabuu waved his arm and the pain ceased.

Taking control of Red's body again, he forced a smile onto his face. "Why the long face's guys?" he asked. Link and Zelda looked at him worriedly.

"You were having a freaking seizure, why do think were worried!" Link asked.

Zelda nodded with his words, crying as she held Red's hand. "We don't want you getting hurt again Red."

Red tried to laugh it off. "Don't worry, I'm fine now. I can still fight."

Link shook his head. "Maybe now you could, but what about in battle? What if you have a seizure in the middle of a fight? What then Red!"

Inwardly Red was jubilant at how much his friends cared for him and how they infuriated Tabuu. _You guys are the best!_

Getting angry, Red roughly stood up. "If you insist on coddling me then we'll do it this way. You two can fight first then, when you're done, you can watch me fight and help if I have a seizure. Sound good?"

Knowing that Red would want to fight, they reluctantly agreed. Getting in their positions, they awaited the Renegades arrival. In silence they waited, until they heard the sound of a helicopter overhead. "Everyone, get ready." Red whispered. Link and Zelda nodded in affirmation.

An explosion shattered the silence and the roof. A rope dropped through the hole and fell to the ground. Three figures slid down the rope and landed on the floor, one after the other. Looking around and thinking the coast was clear, they spread out. Stepping out from the shadows, the Red confronted them. "Long time no see, Renegades." Red called out. He was standing in front of Snake, The Renegades readied their weapons.

"Well, well, well isn't this nice? A welcoming committee." Snake taunted. Looking closely at Red he laughed. "So you already pissed off that idiot Ganondorf again, did yeah?" He shook his head. "You just don't learn do you kid?"

Red laughed back at him. "Actually, I beat his ass and made him call you guys here." Motioning behind them he continued. "Besides, my friends and I just wanted to return the favor." Link and Zelda joined him. Link stood in front of Ike and Zelda did likewise with Samus.

Snake looked around and chuckled. "So you think that your little friends can stand up to the biggest badasses around just because it's gonna be one on one?"

Laughing out loud he yelled. "Alright Renegades, let'em have it!" Running towards their respective opponents they were quite surprised when a light surrounded their bodies. With a flash they disappeared. Link gave Red the thumbs up. "Okay we teleported them to the stages." Red looked his friends in the eyes.

"Now we just have to go get them. I have faith that you guys can take care of yourselves." Stepping back, he activated his spawn circle.

"Wait Red, you said you would wait to fight until we were done!" Zelda yelled.

Red grinned as she ran forward to tackle him but missed as he vanished with a flash of light. Link shrugged. "What are you gonna do?" He quickly followed suit and disappeared. Not being able to do anything about it, Zelda stepped onto her own circle and followed her opponent.

Samus did not recognize the castle she had spawned in but she was ready to take on whoever came her way. With a flash of light, Zelda spawned in front of her. Wasting no time, Zelda lashed out at the armored female and launched her backwards. Recovering, Samus charged her gun arm. "Nothing so much as an introduction, you on your period or something?"

Zelda glared at her. "I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule and you made a big mistake bitch."

Samus grimaced in her helmet. "And what mistake was that, princess?" She blocked a blow as Zelda jumped and slammed her foot at her. "You hit on my boyfriend."

Ike patiently waited for his opponent, sitting on the ground with his sword on his lap. He had a pretty good idea who it would be and therefore wasn't very surprised when the blonde-haired swordsman spawned in front of him. Ike stood up and hefted his sword onto his shoulder. "Before we begin may I know your name, fellow swordsman?"

Link drew his own weapon. "The name's Link, who's asking?" The blue haired man flew towards him and slammed his sword down in an overhead blow. Link gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he barely managed to block the monstrous blow. "My name's Ike and I am the one who's going to defeat you."

Snake was just a little pissed that they had been tricked. Despite that, he was also impressed that Red had managed it and had the guts to want to fight them again. Looking around at his surrounding he noticed that he was on the same stage that they beat Red on. Instead of calmly waiting for Red to spawn, somehow he knew Red wanted to fight him; he quickly buried a mine and placed a C4. Doesn't hurt to be prepared. He thought. Red spawned and fell in front of him. "You ready to face the music boy?" he asked. Red smiled as flames erupted around him. The flames grew farther out and then solidified into the long sword, Dragon Claw_, _and he answered. "Let's dance."

**Perhaps that was a bit to melodramatic? Oh, well, I liked it. Left you guys on a cliff hanger but, hey I was feeling malicious. So what do you all think? The following chapter will consist of the fight, of course, and will involve me switching from every person's POV. Please tell me what you think in your reviews or just PM me. Later. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that it took so long but I was having problems. I also lied about how I would put all the fights into one chapter. The title should explain that. Later.**

Chapter 8: Zelda vs. Samus

Samus fired off a couple blasts at the angry princess but none connected. She put up her shield as Zelda got in close and lashed out; her hands trailing sparks. Samus grunted under the force of the blows and rolled behind Zelda. The Hyrulian princess twirled around to meet her but gasped as the armored female planted a kick in her gut. Samus grunted this time with satisfaction, as the other girl sank to her knees, trying to get her breath back.

Zelda struggled to stand back up and her eyes widened as she saw Samus draw her gun arm back. When the arm came forward, a whip that appeared to be made of energy lashed out and wrapped around Zelda's waist. She yelped as she was lifted over Samus' shoulder, hit the ground, and then was swung back towards her original position. The whip released her and she was sent tumbling over the ground. Samus retracted her whip and took aim at the downed girl. She fired a homing missile and watched it zoom towards her target.

Zelda looked up at the sound of the shot and groaned as she saw the projectile speeding toward her. She managed to stand up and stared at the oncoming missile. Samus laughed as she saw the princess do nothing but look at the attack. Right before contact, Zelda disappeared in a flash of light. The missile passed harmlessly and detonated on a wall. Appearing in front of the shocked bounty hunter, Zelda threw her arms out in front of her and sent a series of magical shocks through her opponent. Samus convulsed as the electricity coursed through her body. Zelda yelled and a final, more powerful burst sent the woman flying away from her.

Samus picked herself up cursing. "That little bitch will pay for that." She muttered. She readied herself as the princess flew towards her, her dress flapping madly around her. Zelda jumped in the air, twirling as she did so, and thrust out with a spinning back kick. Samus threw her gun arm to block the attack. The two collided and a small shockwave erupted from their connection point. Zelda hung in the air for a second as time seemed to slow down. The two girls eyed each other than sprung backwards and settled into defensive positions.

Samus went on the offensive and hurtled towards Zelda. Zelda steadied herself and prepared to summon a fireball. Once the bounty hunter was in range she released the flaming sphere. Samus jumped over the attack and curled into a ball of her own. She released a trio of bombs and landed behind the princess as they exploded.

Zelda knew she would have to react quickly. She crouched and threw up her shield just as the bombs erupted above her. She looked up as the smoke cleared and saw Samus jumping above her, a leg ready to swing down and crush through her weakened defense. She rolled, avoiding the drop kick in the nick of time. The direction she rolled almost caused her to fall down the hole that led to bottom platforms and she noticed that something was on said platforms. Thinking quickly, she nimbly hopped down the hole.

Samus growled as she missed the cunning princess and spun around as soon as she hit the ground, her gun arm up. Not seeing her opponent she edged towards the hole and peered down. She saw movement and quickly jumped after her target. Landing on the platform below, she aimed in both directions, still not seeing Zelda. She noticed movement near her feet and glanced down. There appeared to be a small, black wind-up toy with legs and eyes. It jumped when it saw her and began to totter toward her like some demented tinker toy. Not knowing what to expect she knelt down and nudged the oddity with her gun. Bad idea…BOOM!

Samus yelled out with surprise as the little bastard _exploded _in her face. She bounced off the large platform and landed, luckily, on the small circular one. Shaking her head she stood up and saw Zelda pull herself up from the edge of the larger platform. "I thought you were too old for dolls princess?" she called out mockingly. Zelda just smiled and reach behind her. She pulled a tube from off her back that looked suspiciously like a bazooka. "Maybe" she called back "But tell me do you like fireworks?" Samus drew a blank for a moment and then Zelda opened fire.

Samus threw her shield up as rockets of many colors slammed into her. Within moments, the shield failed and the rockets reached her. She shouted as she was launched from her platform. She thought that maybe she could recover if she used her whip but Zelda expertly juggled her completely out of reach. When Samus respawned, she was fuming. "Stupid girl and her stupid toys." She jumped off the little circle that brought her back to the stage and gasped as she landed. Her wounds weren't healed, what was going on? Zelda ran up to meet her and grinned as she saw the woman's confused posture. "We changed the rules. This is going to be just like your guy's fight with Red; which means that you will not leave her unscathed and your injuries will hinder you."

Samus looked up as Zelda spoke. "Is that so?" she said quietly. With a sudden burst of speed, she sprinted to Zelda and lashed out with another kick, right into Zelda's stomach. The kick sent Zelda tumbling but she landed on her feet. She didn't stay there for long. She sank to one knee and became almost doubled over with pain. Samus calmly walked toward her. "Which means that the same rules apply to you." She tapped her power armor. "Just in case you didn't notice, I have a bit of an advantage when it comes to taking hits."

Zelda staggered to her feet and pushed through the pain. The two girls prepared to fight again when a bright light flashed. Looking up they both saw they smash ball appear. Ignoring each other, they both attempted to catch it. Zelda teleported beside it and struck out as quickly as she could but only succeeded in smacking the ball away from her. Samus, seeing her chance, ran to intercept the glowing sphere. Zelda knew that she had no hope of reaching the ball now and quickly fell back, looking for something that might help her. Seeing such an object, she swiftly sprinted towards it. Samus smashed the ball with her whip and grinned in triumph as she began to glow with that rainbow aura. She turned around and saw the princess in her sights. "Payback time!" she yelled and the giant blasted erupted from her arm, heading straight for the already weakened princess.

Zelda picked up the item that might save her and turned around. A gasp escaped her as she saw the deadly, all-consuming blast streaming towards her. She threw her shield up, weak as it was, and hoped for the best. Samus was ready to savor her victory but noticed that Zelda had not been sent flying. _Did she manage to avoid it or what?_ She thought. Her sight was temporarily blocked as her armor fell off her body, now drained of all energy. She squinted as she saw Zelda still standing, apparently unharmed. As the light cleared, Samus saw why. Zelda seemed to be coated completely in metal. "What the hell?" she said aloud.

Zelda was pretty close to panicking. She had never used a metal cube before so this was a new experience for her. She wasn't claustrophobic but for a second she wasn't sure if she would be able to breath. Finding she could, she relaxed. Looking up at a bewildered Samus she smiled. "Looks like I have the advantage where defense is concerned." She said, eyeing Samus' blue tights. They didn't look like they would do much more than get men's attention. She ran towards the now unarmored bounty hunter and was surprised by her lack of speed. Samus easily avoided her attack and jumped over her, unloading with her Paralyzer. It didn't seem to do much damage but Samus wasn't worried. Zelda's sudden decrease in speed and her own increase made it almost impossible for Zelda to strike back.

Deciding to make use of this temporary advantage, she used her speed and agility to inflict as much damage as she could. Zelda felt like a fool as she tried to hit the other woman but it was like she was moving in water. She cursed as Samus landed hit after hit on her. _This may not seem like much now, but once this wears off it won't take much to knock me out._ With those words, her metal shield faded away. Zelda froze as it melted away, leaving her open. Taking advantage of Zelda's shock, Samus swung her Paralyzer at her, the energy whip that extended out struck Zelda across her back and she screamed as it bit into her back and blasted her out of the stage.

Samus, using her new mobility, quickly navigated her way to the re-spawn point. After a few seconds, Zelda came back. She was in obvious pain and, contrary to what she may think of her, Samus' wasn't completely heartless. "You don't have to keep fighting you know." She said, seeing the pain etched in her face. Zelda stood up and straightened her back. She had a hard look on her face. "I'm not done yet." She twirled her arms around herself and a pillar of light encased her. Samus threw an arm up to shield her eyes and squinted as the light began to clear. _What did she do?_ She wondered.

Her eyes widened as a completely new fighter stood in Zelda's place. _Did she switch out with a friend or something? _The new fighter was wearing light blue clothes with bandages and a scarf. Samus actually wasn't sure if it was a boy or girl. "Who are you?" she asked. The fighter said nothing but drew it's arm back. Samus readied her gun and heard a distinct clicking noise. _What is that?_ Then the fighter threw it's hand forward and a barrage of needles flew towards the surprised woman.

Samus quickly reacted, jumping over the sharp projectiles. What other tricks did this fighter have up his or her sleeve? She gasped as the fighter jumped in front of her. It spun around and delivered a kick to the side of her face. Samus rolled as she hit the ground and held her bruised cheek. _Hadn't she seen that kick before? _She shook her head. _No, it couldn't be!_ She tilted her head as the fighter landed ahead of her, bouncing on the balls of it's feet. "Zelda?" she asked.

The fighter ran forward and let loose with a barrage of punches and kicks. Their limbs seemed a blur as their close hand-to-hand fighting sped up with intensity. After a few moments, Samus had her arms locked with the fighter. The fighter leaned it's head toward Samus' ear and said. "Not exactly, you can call me Sheik." Then she leapt forward and kneed Samus in the gut. "Paybacks a bitch." She said as she Samus stumbled back, regaining her breath. Sheik didn't give her time and threw her chain out. It wrapped around the bounty hunter, pinning her arms as it did so. Sheik then yanked the chain back and the other girl was pulled towards her. When she was close enough, Sheik unloaded a flurry of punches and kicks into the chained woman.

Samus couldn't retaliate against the onslaught and struggled to keep conscious. Seeing that it was a losing battle, she thought back to what they did to Red. She cringed inwardly as she thought how that kid must have felt. The punishment that she was receiving was only a taste of what he must have felt. She had never been beaten so badly and had never thought about the people they were hired to hurt. She gasped as Sheik stopped beating her, and the chain was withdrawn. Samus could barely keep her eyes open as she looked up at the blurred figure of Sheik.

Zelda looked down at the woman who had caused Red so much pain and saw Red's suffering in her eyes. _Perhaps I'm mistaken, but I think she is done; with this fight and with hurting people._ Zelda prided herself on being able to read people. That's how she knew Red had a crush on her and that she would have to make the first move. She picked Samus up and hefted her onto her shoulder; time to get back to her friends.

She stepped onto the teleporter that would take her back and thought of Red and Link. _I hope their okay._ She whispered in her mind. The bright light surrounded the two girls and they vanished; one hoping that her friends were okay and the other hoping to be forgiven.

**Once again, sorry that this took so long but the first time I wrote it the computer shut off on me before I could save it. I finally decided to start again so look forward to Chapter 9. Later. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to upload another chapter. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with it so I took some time to think. Now it's time for Link and Ike to see who the better swordsman is. **

Chapter 9:  Link vs. Ike

Ike calmly lifted his sword off of Link's weapon. Drawing his arm back, he began to repeatedly slam his sword down onto Link's. Link grunted with each blow and his arms began to shake from the strain. He had already known that Ike was terribly strong; but he had underestimated him beyond belief. He gradually sank to one knee as Ike continued his hammer blows.

Ike was beginning to get bored. All this amateur had done was block his sword strokes. He had been expecting some competition. Sighing he got ready to perform a side cut. Link could barely block his blows and was already tired out from said blows. He feinted, and then swung his sword at Link's side.

Zelda tied Samus up then settled down to watch Link's brawl. She was concerned. It looked like it wasn't going to well for her friend. Her eyes widened at the blue-haired swordsmen's strength. _He's so strong! Does Link even stand a chance?_ She gasped as she saw Ike change his grip and swing his sword around at Link's unprotected side. "Watch out!" she yelled, knowing he couldn't hear her.

Link gritted his teeth, preparing for Ike's next blow. Ike may have been incredibly strong but Link was pretty sure that he was faster. He saw Ike change his grip and knew what was coming. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to block it in time. Closing his eyes he smiled and prepared to fall. (Oh, dear. Is it already over?) The bronze colored blade whistled through the air…and only connected with air.

Ike's eyebrows rose a bit as the blonde swordsmen fell flat on the ground. _Not bad, maybe this will be entertaining after all._ Meeting no resistance he was thrown off balance as his sword swung towards his left side. Link lifted his legs up and jumped on his feet, his sword trailing behind him; heading straight towards Ike. Using his momentum, Ike spun in a circle and his blade connected with Link's only a few inches from his face.

Link blinked; surprised that Ike had turned his miss into a retaliatory strike. _He's not only strong, he's got technique. _ Knowing that if he wanted to get the upper hand he would have to go on the attack; Link slid his sword down Ike's and locked their hilts together. He twisted Ike's sword point down then put a foot on the blade. He pushed off and threw himself into the air. With a wild scream he began to rain blows onto his adversary. Ike's sword screamed up in answer and began to bat away the wild attacks. This went on for a few seconds until Link touched back to earth. He spun around and thrust out. Ike parried the blow. He gave ground as Link performed the same action again and again.

Ike allowed himself a grin as Link pressed on, his face a mask of concentration. Deciding that it was time to stop playing defense, Ike jumped away from Link's darting blade and then jumped forward just as fast. Link knew that he didn't have good odds of blocking Ike's sword and decided to roll under the blow instead. He stood up behind Ike and prepared to slash down. He stopped himself when he saw Ike had his back to him. His sword was sitting nonchalantly on his shoulder and he glanced back at Link with a calm expression.

Link remembered this stance from before. Somehow, Ike could deliver a lighting fast blow from this position. Deciding that caution would be a better choice he reached behind his back. Ike gazed back at Link and was impressed that the other swordsmen had shown control and had not continued to attack without thought. His eyes widened as Link produced a bow and nocked an arrow. The arrow was released and flashed towards him. Acting quickly, Ike jumped into the air, the arrow whizzing underneath him.

Twisting in mid-air, he swung his sword down at the surprised Link. Knowing how much more power Ike's blow would have, due to gravity and momentum, Link wisely stepped away. But not without leaving a little present. Ike's sword hit the bomb instead of Link and it went off with a bang. He was blown back the way he came and groggily stood up. He looked up and saw Link closing in his sword coming at him in a glistening arc. His sword shot up and blocked the incoming blow. He slowly stood up, pushing Links blade away as he did so.

Link slowly backed away, holding his sword in a defensive two-handed grip. He grimaced as Ike swung his sword up, but he was only setting it on his shoulder. The taller man cocked his head and a grin broke across his features. "You have to know; when this first started I honestly thought you were nowhere near good enough to take me on." Link looked confused at this statement. Ike ignored his confusion.

"I now see that you are a very skilled swordsman and probably the one who taught Red how to fight." Link nodded in affirmation, wondering where this was going. He had relaxed the grip on his sword.

Shrugging his sword off his shoulder, Ike took a step forward. "For years I have had trouble finding an opponent that could match me, if not in strength then at least in skill." His eyes were alight with a light that honestly scared Link. "Know this, fellow swordsmen, if you do not continue to meet my expectations then I will kill you." He said this as if he was the bearer of great news.

Link swallowed. He wasn't so sure if this guy was sane anymore. He tightened his grip again as Ike began to walk towards him, swinging his sword in a slow circle. The man's pace began to pick up as he drew closer. "Now; my opponent, my rival, my enemy, my friend; let's get back to this dance of death!" with a scream that Link could only describe as both joyful and terrifying, Ike blasted towards Link.

Link hurriedly backed off, deflecting Ike's blows with near invisible speed. _This guy is freaking crazy! _ He couldn't help thinking. He locked their hilts again, desperately trying to stop the onslaught of blows. Ike shook his head, laughing. "You don't really don't think that will work again do you?!" With a maniacal yell he hefted his shoulder and twisted Link's sword and slammed his elbow into Link's face.

Zelda watched with eyes wide as Link rolled with the blow and delivered a blindingly fast across Ike's chest. Ike looked down at the wound that began to bleed and looked down Link with something akin to glee etched on his face. "I've never met an opponent who could strike me so quick a blow. Truly this battle was meant to be!" He swung his sword in a monstrous back hand that battered Link's own weapon away. Using the massive momentum of his sword, Ike spun in the air towards Link and delivered a kick to the side of his head. Link was sent flying towards his sword and smashed against a wall. He wearily picked his sword up and looked towards Ike.

His eyes widened in alarm and he jumped into the air, avoiding Ike's thrust. The blue-haired swordsmen's weapon swung almost hilt deep into the wall. Looking up at the retreating Link he growled and swung his sword upwards. The blade ripped through the wall and zoomed towards Link's legs. Link yelped and rolled into a ball, narrowly avoiding the blow. Landing behind Ike, he swung his sword blindly behind him and felt it connect. He looked behind him and saw that Ike had mirrored his action. He hadn't even turned around, but as he watched, Ike slowly turned around, laughing. "I think that I can actually use one of my techniques on you, Link!" he once again said this in a way that was completely at odds with what he actually said.

Link watched, curious and worried at the same time. Ike spread his legs and carefully put his sword in out in front of him; a classic defensive stance. Fire began to erupt around him and Link could feel the heat pouring over him. With a yell, Ike jumped towards him and stabbed down. Link jumped back avoiding the fiery attack, or so he thought. Once the blade hit the ground, a blazing explosion originated from the sword and blast Link from below.

He screamed out loud as the fire burned him. When he landed, he was breathing heavily. There were still some small fires burning on him but he shook himself and they were extinguished. _What the hell was that?!_ He thought, not having the breath to say it out loud. He looked up at something caught his attention. _It's the-_ "smash ball." Ike said aloud at the same time. With only a quick glance at each other they both sprang upwards.

Time seemed to slow down. They both were spinning in the air, Link horizontally and Ike vertically. Their blades touched the glowing orb at the same time and with a flash it exploded. When they landed on the ground, they were both glowing with the rainbow aura.

Zelda watched in disbelief. She didn't know if something like this had ever happened in the tournament's entire history. Was it even possible? Link was just as shocked as Zelda but Ike had his own idea of the phenomenon. "This is great! Now we will see who the more superior is. Power versus speed, fire versus light, human versus elf!" Ike seemed to be about to explode. "Who will leave this battle alive? Will either of us even survive?" he laughed with frightening glee. He settled into a battle stance and looked at Link hungrily. "Who cares though, let's just do it and to hell with the consequences!"

His sword seemed to grow larger with a burning fire and Link put his hand in front of him as the Tri-force glowed with yellow light. Both master swordsmen yelled out loud and flew towards each other. "DIIIEEEEEEEE!" Link screamed. "YEESSSSSS!" Ike answered back. Their swords met and all hell broke loose. The air seemed ablaze with their attacks and each blow connected. Light and fire met, became one and rocked the stage to its core. Once again, time seemed to slow down, as if trying to savor the final blow that would undoubtedly end the match. With a final yell, the two drew their weapons back to end this contest. And end it they did. The stage was shrouded in their power and Zelda shielded her eyes from the blinding flash. When it finally cleared she saw two figures. Once was barely standing, his sword planted in the ground and his hands resting on the hilt. The other was standing tall but shaking all over.

The smoke cleared and she saw who was who. Ike was standing up but was very visibly trembling all over, with excitement or fatigue, Zelda couldn't tell. Link was the one holding himself up with his sword, breathing erratically. Ike looked down at Link, a huge grin across his face. "Well fought, fellow swordsmen." He said. Link nodded, taking breaths of air for each word. "You. To." Then they both collapsed and didn't move.

**Well, what do you think? I hope this was worth the wait and I can't wait to hear what you think of it. So far the tally stands at one win and one draw Red's team. One loss and one draw Renegades. Keep on the lookout for Chapter 10: Red vs. Snake. It won't be up until next week because I'm going to Gen Con in Indianapolis. Yippee. Later. **


	10. Chapter 10

**It is now time for the final brawl against the Renegades. Zelda and Link have both defeated their respective opponents (with Link's match ending in a draw). As far as his friends are concerned, after this fight everything can go back to normal. Only Red knows that this is nowhere near finished, this is only the beginning. Read my profile because I need an OC for a different story that I haven't started yet. Hopefully my Inbox won't bet overflowed. Just kidding,t hat be great. Later viewers. **

Chapter 10: Red vs. Snake

Snake was a seasoned fighter but even he was taken off guard by Red's new powers. He adopted a bemused expression, crossing his arms as he did so, and studied Red's fiery blade. _Just how the hell did that happen?_ Red noticed his gaze and hefted Dragon Claw. "Thanks to the beating you guys gave me last time, you somehow unlocked some hidden power deep inside of me." He pointed the blade at Snake. "Now I'm going to use them to return the favor."

He took another step forward…right onto a buried mine. It went off with a loud explosion, dust shrouding Red. The shockwave blew past Snake, his bandana flapping in the wind. Snake laughed out loud. "Tough talk kid, but that seems to be pretty useless in a fight." He abruptly stopped laughing as Red calmly stepped through the cloud of dust. It flowed off his body in swirls before it slowly faded away. Snake stared at him, both hands dropping to his belt. _Well, that didn't work._

Snake grabbed the grenades by the pins, pulling them out and tossing the grenades lightly in the air. Tossing the pins behind him, he primed the grenades as they fell back into his hands. He threw them diagonally over each other and watched as they spiraled towards the advancing Red. "Catch!" he called after them.

Red normally would've been slightly worried if it hadn't been for the powers that Tabuu controlled through him. The energy being controlled him very much like a puppeteer. With a twitch to a couple of strings, Red's arms whipped into motion. He caught one grenade in a fiery fist and sliced the other one out of the air. With a flash of fire, his wings blasted behind and sent him hurtling towards Snake. His hand drew behind his back, the grenade still intact.

Snake could barely believe his eyes. He hadn't even seen Red's sword move. One moment it was at his side, the next it was in the air and one of the grenades had gone off. _He did not just cut that one in half…did he?_ He wondered what had happened to the other one but soon found out. Before he could blink, Red had closed the distance and delivered a left handed uppercut to his jaw. Snake recalled something shiny at the moment of impact but then the something exploded. He was blasted into the air and when he reached the height of his flight he had a moment to make sense of what happened. "That kid caught one of my grenades." He shook his head as he began to fall. "How the hell did he do that!?"

Tabuu wasted a second to watch Snake soar skywards. Planting his feet in a wide position, he said in a quiet voice "Twister". Fire and dust spiraled around and encased Red in a whirling tornado. The attack flew upwards, heading straight for Snake. Said person looked down, and his eyes widened at what he saw. _Seems he's not gonna let me touch down in peace._

The tornado engulfed the Renegade and for a while he was being spun around the spinning death storm. A burning claw reached from inside the vortex and grabbed Snake by his straps. He was pulled into the eye of the storm and was staring the storms creator in the eye. Red stared right back then smirked. "Going down." He said. Next thing Snake knew, he was sent hurtling towards the ground. The wind caught him before he hit and blew him back towards Red.

Tabuu put Dragon Claw over his chest, the blade trailing fire in the wind. As Snake drew level with him the sword came swinging towards the rising mercenary. Snake was launched from the storm just as it died down. He slammed into one of the pillars, landing on the top platform. Red slowly floated opposite of Snake, remnants of the storm barely visible around him. Snake slowly stood up and spat some blood out. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grimaced at the red that he saw.

Red watched him calmly and grinned evilly. "Don't even bother; you're going to be getting much worse than that." His wings burst forth with renewed flames, some of them ever so slightly coating his arms. "You might not leave here alive!" he growled and shot towards the staggering Snake, Dragon Claw aimed for his heart.

Snake dodged to one side, avoiding the blade that had been so close to running him through. It still managed to give him a shallow cut on his side. He hissed as the cut began to burn. He ignored the pain long enough to swiftly deliver a kick to Red's midsection and jumped onto the ground below. Red didn't really seem to notice the attack and leisurely drew his sword out of the wall. It created a screeching sound that set Snakes teeth on edge. "You can thank me later; I cauterized your wound that way you won't die from blood loss." He said without turning around.

He heard a click below him and swung the sword behind him, slicing the grenade in half. It exploded harmlessly. Red now turned around and looked down at Snake. "How long will it take for you to realize that your little toys are useless?" he called down.

Snake got on one knee and pulled his mortar out. He dropped a shell in the barrel and closed his ears as the explosive flew towards Red. He launched two more before the first one had even hit. There was a trio of explosions as the pillar collapsed on top of Red. Snake dusted his hands off and eyed the pile of rubble. "Probably never." He quipped.

There was a rumble as the pile began to shake. With a sound of tearing metal and wind, the debris swung upward in another twister. Snake was buffeted by the wind and nimbly jumped, slid, and ducked the flying wreckage. He wasted no time and began to chuck grenade after grenade into the storms maw. A flurry of explosions went off and the tornado ceased to exist. Red was standing on top of the rubble now and seemed stunned. He looked at Snake in alarm and called in a panicked voice. "Snake, this isn't me! I'm being controlled by Tabuu!" he fell to one knee as he was wracked with tremors.

"He's trying to regain control and I can't hold him off much longer." He looked at the speechless Renegade with pain in his eyes, both physical and mental. "I need you to warn everyone and if it comes to it…kill me." He gasped as his body began to stand up on its own. "BEFORE I KILL YOU!" his face was at once filled with anger and Snake didn't think it was at him.

"You incredible fool!" he seemed to be talking to himself now. "You think that you could take advantage of that distraction and try to ruin my plans!?" he grinned and the smile reminded Snake of a bare skull. "You want to fight me, then I will take what is dear to you! You very well might get killed and that would disrupt my plans but I will make sure that the cost will be great to us both!"

He gave Snake a sidelong glance. "I'm afraid that our business will have to be cut short, Renegade." Snake drew his bazooka and sent a missile speeding towards Red. _Or is it Tabuu? Who is this guy anyways?_ He gritted his teeth as Red cut through the incoming rocket and began to walk towards him. _Who cares? That kid said that he wanted me to kill him and that's what I'm going to do._

Snake stood up and sprinted towards Red. "I don't know what is going on but I was hired to beat Red!" he called to no one in particular. "I don't know if your still there but that just means that my target and objective have changed!" his hands moved in a blur and had expertly primed a C-4. He put it on his belt and put his hands in the air just as Red swung the sword down at him.

He caught Red's hands and bared his grunted with the effort. "This is bigger than me so it shouldn't matter if I become collateral damage!" he flicked up the switch that he held in one of his hands. "NOW! WE BOTH DIE!" he locked eyes with Red as a timer began to count down from thirty seconds on the C-4. They both glanced down at it.

Red/Tabuu scoffed. "That was pretty anti-climactic." He struggled to break free of Snake's grip.

"Really, this blast will probably kill you but haven't you already seen how useless they are against me; you'll die in vain, fool." He said and relaxed.

Snake shook his head. "Since we still have some time I would like to let you know that this is no ordinary C-4." Red cocked his head. "Please, do tell."

Snake continued. "Red previously fought with upgraded items. That's what this is like and it has enough power to destroy this entire stage; I just never use it because there isn't enough time to escape the blast."

The blood drained from Red's face and he looked back at the timer. There was only ten seconds left. "I am much faster than you, I could still make it!" He tried moving but he felt like he was moving in water. "WHAT IS THIS!?"

Snake grimaced as the final seconds ticked away. "When it gets to ten seconds it slows time down; a little insurance and the reason that you're not getting away." He closed his eyes as the C-4 began to glow bright white.

Red watched with glad eyes as a soundless explosion erupted around him. _He had helped keep Tabuu at bay in the final countdown. Tabuu himself wouldn't die but he, Tabuu's instrument of destruction, would at least not be able to hurt anymore people. _His eyes began to shine with unshed tears. He blinked, allowing a single tear to trace a path down his face. Since the explosion was soundless, Zelda could hear the two words whispered for her. "Bye Zelda." Then the screen failed and winked out.

Zelda sat watching the black screen even though there was nothing left to watch. She couldn't get any words out as tears began to coat her face. Her heart couldn't, no wouldn't, accept what had just happened. She picked herself up and walked over to the three unconscious smashers next to her. _I didn't get to say good-bye Red and until I do, you are not leaving me._

**No, this is not the end but it is a cliffhanger. Has Red died along with Snake? Maybe this will stop Tabuu's plans for good, or maybe he will just take control of someone else? I would greatly appreciate every ones opinions on this story and what they think might happen. Later. **


End file.
